


The Journey Home

by Mae_Elaine, the_final_pam



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Elaine/pseuds/Mae_Elaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_pam/pseuds/the_final_pam
Summary: "Take me home" I say."You are home," she says confused."No," I shake my head at her. "Our home."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 23





	The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz begin their journey to the human realm.

“Are you excited?” Luz asks me energetically. I give her a small smile.

  
“So excited.” I’m not the least bit sarcastic. Of course I’m nervous, who wouldn’t be? Luz is the only person who could be uprooted from their entire life and yet be completely happy to live in another dimension that they know next to nothing about. Magic doesn’t work there. I take a deep breath and continue to pile clothes into my suitcase.  
“You know you can bring this if you want.” Luz tells me with a small smile, presenting to me the skinny brown wand, charged to full power. I shake my head and put out my hand, motioning for her to stop.

  
“Magic doesn’t work there,” I insist. “There’s no point.”

  
“It might be nice to have, though.” She countered. “Just to make you feel better.” She smiles, concerned, and sits next to me on my bed. I flinch slightly as she places a hand on the small of my back. “It’s gonna be okay, Amity,” She smiles. “You don’t have to be scared.”

  
“I’m not scared!” I snap without thinking. “Sorry,” I concede. “Maybe I am a little scared, but, magic? What am I supposed to do without it? It’s my whole life.”  
“I guess that just means you’ll have more room in your life for me, then.” I feel the hot blush invade my cheeks against my will as my lips part softly into a shy smile.  
I continue to pack my suitcase as I chat with Luz for a while. I’m careful to leave my wand on its charger.

  
Walking back to the owl house, she took my hand in hers. The warm, soft pink blush crept up my face at the gesture. My eyes are glued to the ground as we walk.  
“What?” Luz asks me a few minutes later, punching my shoulder lightly with her free hand.

  
“Nothing!” I say, my blush intensifying.

  
“You guys ready or what?” Eda complains, saving me from the question as we approach her. She joins us as we now finally begin making our way to the abandoned house in which the portal dwells. I watch as Luz takes the key, slowly turning it over in her hand, examining it. It puzzles me as to why she does this. She knows that key like the back of her hand. Every crevice and line has been embedded into her memory beyond the grasp of forgetfulness. I place one hand on her arm and she looks up at me, determined.  
“Let’s do this.” She says, and I smile at her gumption. She opens the portal, and taking my hand, walks through.


End file.
